The Wolf-human and the Vampire
by Wolfs child
Summary: What would happen if instead of having a vampire with other another vampire what if it was vampire with a human fused with a wolf? What would happen then? What would happen if Zero was nice instead of mean to everyone and the hunter's didn't want to fight anymore? Well read this and find out but if you don't like boyXboy then don't read. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Knight_

 _Chapter 1 - The Change_

 _It was shortly after school had ended when we were kidnapped and taken to a hidden labritory and it's been four years since then and they keep bringing in more kids to experiment on. I was given the blood of a rare silver wolf which was the last of his kind and they fused his blood with mine. It turned me into a half-human/half-wolf I had all the abilities of a wolf, like the sences of a wolf, the strength of a wolf, and the speed of a wolf plus more. We were all fused with some kind of rare animal it made me wonder why they were doing this to us since it seems like there only getting people who know about vampire's. I kept getting a feeling when-ever the moon was full it seemed that my abilities strengthed during the fullmoon. It also healed my wounds to and I smiled and I started running at the wall hoping to bust through it and after a few tries I broke it open. Then I took off down the mountain and I thought I saw Kaname Kuran and the other's from school but I kept going. After a few second's I heard a scream and stopped and sighed and turned around and ran to the screams to see that it was in fact Yuki and the others. The ones that had her were the ones that had been experimenting on us and turned us into what we are now. I got mad and attacked them scratching his cheeck and making him mad it was lucky for me that I looked different than I did when I went to school because then Kaname and the others would know me. I attacked the bad guys killing them however one of them had a friend of mine in his hands and I just looked at them mad._

 _Guy:_ _"Kai just return to the lab peacefully and we'll let your friend go."_

 _I sighed and walked over to them and when I got close enough I attacked him killing him and realicing my friend who sighed and looked at me._

 _Guy #2:_ _"How the hell did you break out?"_

 _Kai:_ _"I used the strength I got from the moon Taka."_

 _Taka:_ _"Oh yea wolves get stronger during a full moon."_

 _I nodded and then looked back at Kaname and the other's through my long silver hair and golden eyes and Taka noticed them and gulped recognizing them._

 _Taka:_ _"Shall we go rescue the other's?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea lets go and put a stop to all of this."_

 _I nodded and we took off for the lab having no idea that they were following us and then once we had everyone free'd we set the place on fire destroying everything. I managed to find a book that had all of us in it plus what our animal's were that had been mixed into us so I grabbed it and took off. However just as I was about to leave something scratched my back open and I went flying out of the building and into someone's hands. I clenched the book in my hands so no one could take it and after a few hours I woke up in someone's lap. I sat up holding my head wondering where I was and when I looked at the person my head had been laying on I blushed since it had been the one person that I had loved at school, Kaname Kuran._

 _Taka:_ _"Hey your finally awake!"_

 _Kai:_ _"Hey Taka how long was I asleep?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Only a few hours, but what are you holding onto so tightly?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Hmm oh yea it's a book that they were keeping our records in."_

 _I said opening it up and looking through all the pages and I stopped when I saw my before picture of me with long black hair and blue eyes._

 _Taka:_ _"Kai it seems they gave you the blood of a rare silver wolf..."_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea it seems like he was the last of his kind... seems like were all mested up like this..."_

 _Taka:_ _"Yea I know but why?"_

 _Kai:_ _"We were experiment's what do you think?"_

 _He gulped and looked at the pages again until we found his and he had been turned into a rare black fox and it seemded like everyone had been changed. Then Kaname looked at me shocked and then thought about something and then looked back at me wondering about what he just heard._

 _Kaname:_ _"What is your last name Kai?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Hmmm oh it's Rose."_

 _I quickly covered my mouth and looked at him shocked and then Yuki ran in once she heard and then tackeled me into a hug and I looked at her shocked and confused._

 _Yuki:_ _"Thank goodness we finally found you."_

 _Kai:_ _"Huh?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"We've been looking for you and a few other students that have been missing for almost five years now and everyone is worried even the night class."_

 _Taka:_ _"Wait really?"_

 _Yuki:_ _"Yes the day class boys don't listen to the new dorm president they keep on pestering everyone and the night class is about to go off."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea so we had better get back to Cross Academy."_

 _Yuki:_ _"But what about the other's?"_

 _Kai:_ _"What other's?"_

 _She gave me a lists of people that were missing and I stood up and called out the names and everyone that was on the list was in the room with us._

 _Kai:_ _"That's everyone."_

 _Yuki:_ _"Yay!"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Alright lets head back to Cross."_

 _We all nodded and I grabbed the book and we all headed back to Cross Academy with everyone and once we got there we all got a surprise our parent's were there. I started crying when I saw them and my mother ran over and hugged me and I couldn't help but return it happily. On our way home we had managed to figure out how to turn back into our original forms and I was happy about that since it meant no one but Yuki, Kaname, Aido, and Kain would know about what truely happened. However I also knew that we would have to tell Cross about what really happened and Takuma, Shiki, Ruka, Rima, and Seiran as well since they were Kaname's closest friends. So when our parents left we all walked to Cross's office and told him what had happened with Yagari standing by the window's that were behind Cross. When Cross didn't believe us I walked over to him and then used my speed to tackle him to the ground and had a clawed hand holding down his throat and another about to attack him. My hair had turned silver again and my eyes were back to being gold that had slits in the midddle of them. He looked at me completely shocked and Yagari had a gun pointing at my head and I pulled back and jumped back and stood next to Kaname._

 _Kaname:_ _"Believe him know?"_

 _Cross:_ _"Yes but how will they cope with in school."_

 _Kai:_ _"They seem to understand that they need to keep there new abilities a secret so they should be fine."_

 _Cross:_ _"I see so they won't let the other students know."_

 _Kai:_ _"That's right, oh and here this is a copy of the book that has all of the us and our animals that they fused us with."_

 _Cross:_ _"Hmm it seems your a silver wolf Kai... and it seems that they put to much of the blood within you so if its not drained every so often you'll turn into a wolf."_

 _Kai:_ _"Don't worry to much about that I can take care of that myself."_

 _Kaname:_ _"No I'll help you with that part."_

 _Kai:_ _"I'll be fine Kaname-sempai there are a lot of things that you can't help with."_

 _I said as I left the room Cross had allowed us to come back to school and when I walked back into the dorm room I was tackeled by all the boys in the dorm._

 _Everyone:_ _"Please take over again!"_

 _Kai:_ _"Huh?"_

 _Dorm President:_ _"Please become the dorm president again it's to much to do by myself I don't see how you managed to do it and still have free time."_

 _Kai:_ _"I had Taka help me and the other's usually didn't come to me unless they really needed help."_

 _Taka:_ _"Yea we devidided up the work so he didn't have much to do and so we could both have free time."_

 _Dorm President:_ _"My vice-president didn't help me at all."_

 _Kai:_ _"Ok I'll take over."_

 _Everyone seemed to cheer about that and I was shown to my room by them which had been left vacant for us when we returned and nothing had been moved and I sighed._

 _Kai:_ _"Did you guys clean our room while we were gone?"_

 _Guy:_ _"Yea just the dust."_

 _Kai:_ _"Thanks you can all head back to what you were doing if your done with your homework."_

 _They all nodded and took off some back to there rooms and I smiled and went back into my usual mood and was able to get all the paperwork. I had everything finished up by about ten o'clock that night and had everything set up for school the next day and I was happy about that to. When I woke up the next day I got up and got dressed in my uniform and grabbed my books and Taka came out of the bathroom dressed in his uniform and he smiled at me and grabbed his books._

 _Kai:_ _"Ready to head back to school?"_

 _Taka:_ _"Yea this otta be a good way to figure out how much the blood will change us."_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea I know."_

 _I said sighing as we headed downstiar's and were greeted with everyone down there waiting for us and I sighed and then we all headed out to the classroom. The teacher's were surprised when they saw us but were also happy about it since the students seemed to listen to them now with us in the room. None of the students seemed to misbehave with us around I guess it was because everyone was happy to have us back at school. It went on like that for a few weeks and then the full moon came and I was still up looking out at the moon feeling the effects of it in my body knowing that I would have to get used to it. However when I tried to attack Taka I got up and ran out of the dorm and into the forest away from the school where I stopped. I used my claws and cut open my wrist and allowed the blood to flow into the river that I was standing next to. Then all of a sudden a hand reaches out and grabs my wrist and pulls it behind me making me turn around and I was surprised when I saw Kaname Kuran. He brought my wrist up to his mouth and started licking away the blood and healing the wound and I looked at him shocked._

 _Kaname:_ _"Sorry Kai but I'm going to help you weither you like it or not."_

 _Kai:_ _"What do you mean."_

 _Kaname:_ _"This."_

 _He said as he pulled me towards him and brought his mouth to my neck and started licking and sucking on it and then after a few minutes I felt him sink his fangs into my neck._

 _Kai:_ _"Ngh!"_

 _It started to feel good after a few seonds and I used my right hand to cover my mouth so he wouldn't hear my moans and once he was down he pulled out his fangs. I nearly fell to the ground if it hadn't been for Kaname holding onto me and I could feel my senses coming back to me and sighed I could feel the wounds healing._

 _Kaname:_ _"Sorry I couldn't help but save you."_

 _Kai:_ _"Save me?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"To take your blood so you didn't loose yourself... I don't want to loose you again..."_

 _Kai:_ _"What do you mean."_

 _He pulled me up again only this time he kissed me and I looked at him shocked before falling into the kiss and kissing him back and he brought his hands up to my neck and pulled me further into the kiss. Then after a few minutes he pulled away and I looked at him confused since before I had vanished he had loved Yuki and he just smiled at me._

 _Kaname:_ _"When you left it seemed like my world crashed and I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to leave my room, I didn't want to go to school anymore, and I didn't even want to see Yuki that is until she proposed the trip to find you and the other's. That's when I realized that it was because you were gone that I didn't want to do anything since we had always been together, and you were the only one to approach me when I was having a bad day and make it better."_

 _Kai:_ _"All that just because I was kidnapped?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yep you can ask Takuma about it I didn't want to do anything I didn't even want to get out of bed, the council was in a pinch trying everything they could to get me out of my room."_

 _Kai:_ _"Council?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"The vampire council, there the ones that are supposed to be protecting all the vampire's but they don't do there job right."_

 _Kai:_ _"I see... but then what about the engagement of you and Yuki?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Were going to put a stop to that since Yuki wants to remain a human and stay with Sayori were trying a bunch of different things with them..."_

 _Kai:_ _"I see the only way I can think of is to make Sayori into what we are since our bodies are different than humans we don't turn into vampire's but I'm not sure which species we would need for the trasfusion. We would also need her permission and I don't want her to have to go through what we did when we first got our transfusions."_

 _Kaname:_ _"What did you go through?"_

 _So I told him of how we woke up strapped down and when they tried to get my necklace I wouldn't let them and then I saw them hold up a needle full of blood but I didn't know who's blood. They injected me with the blood and it made my body really hot almost to the point were I thought I was going to die. Then after a while my body cooled down and I found myself in a room with steal walls all around me. I got really mad one night and when I did my hair changed and became silver while my eyes became goldish orange and my body felt different. My sences are on par with a vampire's as is my strength but there was only one difference and that was the mating season that I know had to go through._

 _Kaname:_ _"Well know you have me to help you through it since I'm not going to be leaving your side again."_

 _Kai:_ _"But were in seperate classes."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Doesn't mean I can't wait for you in your room, or steal you away on the weekends, or sleep with you in your room."_

 _Kai:_ _"What about your classes?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"The whole night dorm knows how I feel about you that's why they were so happy to have you back."_

 _Kai:_ _"Really but then what about after we graduate?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I'll still be going with you."_

 _Kai:_ _"That sounds more like a wife than a boyfriend Kaname."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Well... I did talk to your parent's about this..."_

 _Kai:_ _"What did you do?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I just told them that I didn't want to leave you, there the one's who decided on an arranged marriage."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - The Engagement_

 _I groaned and leaned my head against him sighing knowing that Kaname would be with me forever made me really happy but I didn't understand why my parents agreed to this so quickly._

 _Kai:_ _"Fine did mother give you a ring for me?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Nope were going out this weekend to get us both one."_

 _Kai:_ _"Alright I'll keep my weekend free."_

 _We sat there for a long while just watching the moon and I smiled at him and I could feel my eyes dropping and before I knew it I feel asleep against Kaname and he smiled at me. When I woke up to the alarm going off I couldn't help but smile since Kaname was curled up against me with his arms wrapped around me. I blushed looking at him and tried to get out of his hold but couldn't and I sighed and tried to wake him up and once he did I smiled at him._

 _Kai:_ _"Hey I have to get up and get ready for class."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Ok."_

 _He said realicing me from his grasp so I could get up and get ready for class and when Taka woke up he looked at Kaname shocked and I sighed._

 _Kai:_ _"I'll explain later."_

 _He nodded and we headed off to class and I told him about what happened quietly so no one else could hear us and he looked at me shocked. I just sighed and he looked at the teacher still stunned and I couldn't blame him I was still shocked about what was happeneing but I was happy about it._

 _Taka:_ _"Wait so your parents agreed to marry you to Kaname?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Yep according to him but I'm probably going to get the letter stating that in a few days..."_

 _Tak:_ _"Wow that's going to be a fun wedding a wolf marring a vampire... I thought wolf's were the vampire's weakness you know there killing weakness?"_

 _Kai:_ _"According to Kaname that's fake since only sunlight or another vampire can kill them oh or a vampre hunter and it's a werewolf Taka not a wolf but its still fake."_

 _Taka:_ _"How do you know?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Because he bit me last night and nothing happened."_

 _Taka:_ _"Wow... hold up he bit you?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea he said he's a pureblood vampire... but don't tell anyone not even my parent's."_

 _Taka:_ _"Got it."_

 _We kept talking all the way up to my room and when I got there I sighed since Kaname was still sleeping in my bed and Taka did a face palm. Kaname woke up and smiled at us and got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over to the bed and made me lay down with him._

 _Kai:_ _"Kaname I have homework and dorm duties to do..."_

 _I sighed when he didn't listen to me and his hands got tighter and I sighed and sat up and placed his head in my lap and Taka brought over my books._

 _Kai:_ _"Thanks I'll leave the duties to you for today if you need any help let me know I don't think he's going to let me go any time soon."_

 _Taka:_ _"Got it."_

 _Then he left since he had already finished his homework while I got started working on homeowk and I had it finished within a few moments. Then I picked up the book I had next to my bed and started to read it but when I was half-way into the book a phone went off. I checked mine and found out it wasn't it and then I heard Kaname groan and pull out his and he answered it to find out that it was Takuma calling him. They talked for a little bit and then he groaned again and tightened his hold on me and told Takuma that he would be right there. Then he sat up and looked at me and then he leaned over and kissed me smiling and I blushed looking at him._

 _Kaname:_ _"I gotta go love I'll see you later on tonight."_

 _Kai:_ _"Huh?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"When I come to sleep with you."_

 _Kai:_ _"Ok."_

 _He kissed me again before he left to go meet up with Takuma and then I noticed a letter laying on my table so I got up and went and got it. I opened it up when I realized that it was from home which surprised me since I didn't think they would get it here that quick and I opened it up and read what it said._

 _Kai:_ _"Dear son,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that we have found someone to be your wife and he has promised to take care of you for the rest of your life. We have already chosen Kaname Kuran to be your wife and the wedding will be held this spring when you both come home for break. He will take you out sometime before your wedding to get both your engagment rings and your wedding rings we love you both._

 _Sincerely your parent's_

 _Arya and Kitaro Rose."_

 _I sighed knowing that it was set in stone know since mother would already have everything ready for when we got there except our tux sizes which I guess she'll get sometime before the wedding. Taka came back into the room a few seconds after I had finished reading the letter and I gave it to him and he sighed knowing that I couldn't get out of it now._

 _Taka:_ _"But this spring does she know how soon that is?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea so within a year I'll either be Kai Kuran or Kaname will be Kaname Rose..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I want to be Kaname Rose."_

 _We both jumped and turned around to see him leaning in the door frame and I sighed and he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me._

 _Kaname:_ _"Your parent's want you to take over the family so I agreed to become a Rose."_

 _Kai:_ _"I thought you wouldn't be here until later?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"We finished earlier than expected."_

 _Taka:_ _"I'm getting into the shower."_

 _Kai:_ _"Ok."_

 _Kaname pulled me over to the bed and laid me down on it and the laid his head against my chest and I sighed and started combing my finger's through his hair. Knowing soon that I would be married to this loveable vampire that was laying on my chest sleeping soundly and I couldn't help but smile at him and when Taka came back in he just smiled at us._

 _Kai:_ _"Don't say a thing."_

 _Taka:_ _"Got it."_

 _He walked over to his bed after drying off his hair and then he laid down on the bed and fell alseep after turning off the lights and I set the alarm before falling asleep with my finger's still in Kaname's hair. Kaname stayed with me like that for a few weeks going back and forth from classes and I couldn't help but smile at him happy that he had found someone to love. I was also happy that he had returned my love for him even if he didn't know it himself. About a month before the wedding my mother showed up with our gromer and had him messure us for our tuxes or at least that's what I thought but we had to be in different rooms. Mom had said that I couldn't see Kaname's outfit until the wedding since it would be bad luck so I was in my room while Kaname was in his room at the moon dorms. Once I was fitted they took my tux and wrapped it up and placed my name on the cover and then did the same with Taka since he would be my best man. I felt sorry for him but he was my best friend and then I started to wonder who Kaname would have for his best friend but then I thought of Takuma. I was kinda starting to look foreward to this wedding since then we wouldn't be able to leave each other no matter what would happen. Then once they were done with us they meet Cross outside the moon dorm gates and he escorted them inside the moon dorms saying that it was school policy for him to go with them beyond the gate. Then once the fitting's were done they left and I started down at my ring waiting for Kaname to show up like he always did. He had gotten me a beautiful engagement ring it was a gold band with small diamonds lining the front of it and he had one matching mine. He had our wedding rings hidden away and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked behind me to see Kaname and smiled and leaned into him._

 _Kaname:_ _"Your mother can be scary."_

 _Kai:_ _"She's our mother Kaname you'll be married to me in less than two week's so you'll have to get used to her and father he's scarier than mother."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I know he put me through a lot trying to figure out if I was the right match for you I tell you it was hell."_

 _I couldn't help it I started laughing knowing my father was really overprotective of his children especially the men since only they could take over._

 _Kai:_ _"Yea I know but he does mean well."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea I thought I had failed his tests but when he said that I'd do I nearly hugged him I was really happy when he said that I almost couldn't help myself."_

 _Kai:_ _"Don't worry he wouldn't have hurt you if you had hugged him it would mean that he was getting a new son someone he could train to be as strong as his other sons."_

 _Kaname:_ _"You have siblings."_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea I have two younger brother's, Nalu and Haru, and I also have a baby sister named Melody she gets spoiled by father."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I bet but I didn't see any of them when I first visited."_

 _Kai:_ _"Dad probably had them working or watching Melody you'll meet them at the wedding."_

 _I said smiling at him and he just groaned and I couldn't help but laugh and he just looked at me shocked and smiled at rare smile and then Taka came back into our room._

 _Taka:_ _"Hey Kaname I think Takuma was looking for you again."_

 _Just then his cell went off and he groaned again and I smiled at him and he answered his phone to hear Takuma's voice telling him that the council found out about us. His mood changed immediately and he picked me up and sat me back down on my bed and I looked at him confused since he normally didn't leave me like this._

 _Kaname:_ _"I'll be right back I have to go and deal with the council and the one who opened his mouth."_

 _Kai:_ _"Uh-oh just don't kill them."_

 _He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead before nodding and leaving the room and after a few moments I felt pain go through my neck right where Kaname had bit me. I nearly fell off my bed and I got mad and took off towards the moon dorm and knocked on the door. Shiki was the one who opened the door and then another bout of pain, worse this time, went through my neck and I fell to my knees my hand going to my neck. My eyes became gold and I had silver streaks going through my hair and Shiki quickly wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped me upstairs to Kaname's room. He sat me down against the wall in front of Kaname's door and knocked on the door and Takuma came and answered it and when he saw me he looked at me shocked._

 _Takuma:_ _"Kaname! Something's wrong with Kai!"_

 _Kai:_ _"Ngh!"_

 _Kaname was at my side a second later and when he saw that I had my hand over the spot where he had bit me he picked me up and carried me inside and when I saw the council I glared at them my gold eyes glowing. He laid me down in his bed and covered me up and I looked at him confused and he just smiled at me and brought his hand up to my forehead._

 _Kaname:_ _"Sorry about this."_

 _Kai:_ _"Huh?"_

 _Then all of a sudden I couldn't keep my eyes open and they started to drop and with in minutes I was fast asleep but I could still hear for a little bit._

 _Kaname:_ _"Shiki go tell Taka that he'll be staying with me tonight and to get him a change of cloths since we don't have school tomorrow."_

 _Shiki:_ _"Yes Kaname-sama."_

 _Then I heard the door close before I fell completely asleep I woke up later on that night to complete darkness and when I looked around I saw Kaname and smiled. I snuggeled up closer to him and went back to sleep and I could feel his arms tightening around me and when I woke up again later that day Kaname was still with me. He was sitting up in the bed reading a book and when he noticed I was awake he smiled at me and I returned it happily but then remembered last night and sat up._

 _Kai:_ _"What happened last night?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"The council came and demanded that I put a stop to our engagement."_

 _Kai:_ _"Is that why you got mad?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yea sorry about that I had to put you to sleep so you wouldn't be in pain any more, they told me to kill you and that's when I flipped and when they saw your eyes they started to shake."_

 _Kai:_ _"Maybe now they'll think twice about twice before doing it again, but why did the bite hurt like that when you got mad?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"It hurt because your connected to me since I bite you and it made a one-way bond with you."_

 _Kai:_ _"So you'll be able to find me where-ever I am?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Nope you will be able to find me using it I'll be able to find you by your smell and by your blood."_

 _Kai:_ _"What happenes when the bond is completed?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Then we'll be able to hear each other's thoughts in our head's and be able to find each other just by concentrating on the bond."_

 _Kai:_ _"It's to bad we can't create that bond..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"We might be able to I don't know I'll have to do some research which means we might not have much time together..."_

 _Kai:_ _"It's ok love once the wedding is over you'll have me all to yourself."_

 _Kaname:_ _"You bet! However but we'll have to wait until school's out to fully enjoy ourselves."_

 _I blushed at that and he just pulled me to him and I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat while he kept reading and then someone knocked on the door. Kaname got up and went and answered it to see that it was Cross and he allowed him to enter and brought him into the bedroom where I was still sitting._

 _Cross:_ _"Hey Kai are you feeling better now?"_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I got to mad and it traveled through the link and hurt him I didn't think it would be this powerful..."_

 _Cross:_ _"Huh? Link?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"When I bit him to get some of the blood out of him."_

 _Kai:_ _"He found me with my wrist cut by my own hand and healed it before biting my neck draining some of my blood and allowing me to regain control over myself."_

 _Cross:_ _"I see so Kaname took some of your blood creating a one-way bond between you two."_

 _Kai:_ _"Yes..."_

 _I moved a little and Cross noticed that both Kaname and I were wearing engagement rings and he smiled and then looked at me and I looked at him confused._

 _Cross:_ _"Congrates on your engagement."_

 _I blushed a bright red and Kaname smiled and thanked Cross telling him that we were going to be married this spring at my families home. Cross said that he was happy for the both of us and then he got up and left saying that he just came to check up on me since I had ran all the way to the moon dorms last night. He had seen me since he was walking with Yagari and talking to him about the upcoming party for the school and how to protect the students during it. He left after giving me a badge that would allow me axcess at all times no matter what time it was or when it was I would be allowed into the dorm._

 _Kaname:_ _"Well I guess that means Cross accepts us..."_

 _Kai:_ _"Yep and I was thinking since we'll be married soon how about an engagement party? Maybe we could get some other people to finally say there feelings for there lover?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"You caught up on that even in that state?"_

 _Kai:_ _"I was just in pain I could still see everything clearly and my mind can remember everything now it seems love."_

 _He just smiled at me and walked over to me and I couldn't help but look up at him from where I was sitting on the bed and he leaned down and kissed me._

 _Kaname:_ _"Go take a shower and I'll be right back I forgot to ask Cross something."_

 _Kai:_ _"Ok be careful."_

 _He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving and I got up and walked into the shower room with the close I saw laying on the dresser that I noticed were mine. So I grabbed them and a towel and headed into the bathroom and closed the door and walked over to the shower and turned it on and let it warm up. While I disrobed I noticed that Kaname had good taste when it came to body soup and hair care. Then when the water was warm enough I got in and washed my body and hair with the shampoo and conditioner that was in the shower. Once I was finished I stepped out and dried off my body and then I put my cloths on and headed back into the bedroom. Kaname was back and changing cloths and he smiled when I walked into the room and then once he finished changing he grabbed my hand._

 _Kaname:_ _"Come on lets go."_

 _Kai:_ _"Huh? Where are we going?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"You'll see when we get there."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - The Wedding._

 _I sighed and followed him out of the dorm's and out of the academy and into town and he took me to a lot of different store's and bought a bunch of stuff. Then once night started to fall we headed back to the school and he pulled me towards his room again and I couldn't help but laugh since he wasn't normally like this. When we got to his room he put all the stuff on his desk and had me help him with deciding on who should get what and I looked at him confused._

 _Kai:_ _"What are you planning?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I wanted to get something for your family... but I'm not sure what they'll like..."_

 _Kai:_ _"Alright then give me a pen and some paper."_

 _He nodded and did just that and I wrote down the names of my family and then placed them ontop of the gifts that the person would like._

 _Kai:_ _"There now you just have to wrap them."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Ok thanks loved."_

 _Kai:_ _"They'll love you even if you don't bring presents love."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I know but I just feel that it's right..."_

 _Kai:_ _"Ok."_

 _I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his check smiling at him and then I remember a few things that I might need to get for the wedding._

 _Kai:_ _"While you do that I'm going to call mother there's a few things that I want to make sure are being taken care of."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Ok love."_

 _So I headed into his bedroom and called my mother and asked her about a few things that would be needed for the wedding in two weeks and she reasured me that she would have everything ready. Then Kaname walked in and I said bye to mother and looked at him and he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him and I nodded so we headed down to the basement were all there entertainment stuff was at and he popped in a movie. Then in the middle of it Takuma and Shiki walked in and sat down next to us and smiled. Once the movie was over we all decided to watch another movie and by the time it was over I was starting to get sleepy and Kaname noticed this and smiled._

 _Kaname:_ _"Seem's I wore you out today."_

 _Kai:_ _"Yea seems you did."_

 _I said yawning and the other's smiled at me knowing full well that Kaname had taken me to the town since they had seen us leave the dorm and return with a bunch of bags. So Kaname picked me up bridal style and carried my sleeping form up to his room and placed me under the cover's and then went back into his study._

 _Kaname:_ _"I'm going to lay down with."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Alright."_

 _Shiki:_ _"Spend as much time as you can with him since you won't be able to during the school term."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I will."_

 _Then he walked back into the bedroom after shutting and locking the door and he walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. When I felt him climb into the bed I curled up next to him and fell back asleep sighing and I felt him wrap his arms around me. The last two weeks past by pretty quickly since we had semister fianls and a bunch of quizes which I passed with flying colors thanks to Kaname helping. He would teach me the stuff I didn't know or help with the stuff I was stuck on but he never gave me the answer's he made me find them. We formed a study group with him, and his friends, and Taka and I since he needed help as well and we all got together in the library and studied. Cross found us one night and couldn't help but smile since we were all helping each other with the problems. Yagari came over to talk to him and when he saw us he smiled at his friend knowing that this is what he had wanted all this time. For everyone to get together and not hurting each other even if we were from different species it didn't bother us so there was still hope for everyone else. I sighed waiting at the gate for our ride to show up to take us to my home and when we got there mom came out and greeted us. Then she showed everyone to a room while I showed Kaname to mine and he walked in and looked around. He walked over to my dresser and picked up a framed photo and looked at it and when I walked over to him I saw the picture and smiled._

 _Kai:_ _"That's your new family."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I can't wait to meet them."_

 _Kai:_ _"Then come on love lets go and introduce you to the rest of your new family."_

 _He nodded and took my had and I lead him back downstairs and asked mother where my siblings were and she told me that my brother's were in the training room with dad but Melody was with her. So I lead Kaname over to her and she carefully picked up Melody from her crib and held her put to Kaname once he had sat down and I smiled at her she had grown while I was away. She opened her eyes and looked up at us and then smiled one of her big smiles and Kaname couldn't help but smile back at her and I smiled at him._

 _Kai:_ _"Melody this is going to be your new brother-in-law, he's going to be marring me. Mom are we getting married tonight?"_

 _Mrs. Rose:_ _"No sweetie it won't be for a few days I figured I'd let you rest before we had the weeding so it won't be for another two days. Kaname you'll be with him until the night before the wedding we'll be putting you in a different room with guards so you two won't be able to see each other. But its only until the wedding the next day so there won't be any bad luck during your wedding but until then you can be together."_

 _We nodded and then Kaname handed back Melody to mother and then we got up and Kaname took my hand and we headed down to the training ground. When we got there dad was instructing the boys and when we walked in he stopped and walked over to us and hugged us together._

 _Mr. Rose:_ _"Boys get up and come meet your soon-to-be brother-in-law."_

 _They nodded and got up and ran over to us and Kaname noticed that they were almost identicle and they both ran over and hugged me and then hugged Kaname. Who looked at them shocked and hugged them back and I smiled at him knowing that they would get along great._

 _Nalu:_ _"Welcome to the family brother."_

 _Haru:_ _"Yea welcome!"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Thanks."_

 _Kai:_ _"Be nice to him you two no pranks you can have all that fun when Melody get's old enough to date."_

 _Mr. Rose:_ _"Don't joke Kai."_

 _We started laughing and then Kaname wrapped his arms around mine while I showed him around his soon-to-be new home and when I showed him the garden though he looked at me shocked._

 _Kai:_ _"This is my secret base I have always loved roses."_

 _Kaname:_ _"They seem to have a way of shining with you around."_

 _Kai:_ _"Thanks."_

 _He nodded and we walked through the garden and when we got to the roses they seemed to try to reach out and grab us and just as we were about to leave the garden a rose vine actually wrapped around my arm._

 _Kai:_ _"Wo-ow."_

 _Kaname looked at me shocked and scared wondering what happened until he looked at my wrist and saw the vine and then he looked at me confused as I did._

 _Kaname:_ _"What's going on?"_

 _Kai:_ _"I don't know it's never happened before."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Hmm Zero might be able to help with this."_

 _I nodded and we gave him a call and he came running out since Kaname and I had been dating he sorta stopped hating him as much and noticed that they had a lot in common. He stopped hating vampire's so much and started to like being a vampire and everything that came with. They were even talking about making him a special type of pill that only has Kaname's blood in it so he wouldn't need to feed off of Kaname any more and could live his own life. When he saw what was going on he literally smiled and walked over to the rose and used his power's and talkeed I think with the rose. After a while it realiced me and I sighed and then froze as blood dripped down my arm and Kaname brought it up to his mouth and licked the wound closed._

 _Kai:_ _"Sorry about that and thanks for getting me free I didn't want to hurt the rose."_

 _Zero:_ _"It's ok the rose was just wondering why you brought someone with you into the garden since you were usually alone."_

 _Kai:_ _"Oh. Yeah this was my sanctuary I loved coming in here to water the flower's but I loved the rose's and would always be here with them."_

 _Zero:_ _"I can tell and they seem to love you as well."_

 _Kaname:_ _"They won't attack me will they?"_

 _He said standing behind me and I couldn't help but laugh at him some-how knowing that they wouldn't attack and that they were just curious at who he was._

 _Zero:_ _"No they won't attack you there just curious Kaname they don't know who you are but they see how happy your making the one they care about so they want to know you."_

 _Kai:_ _"I see I knew they could grow with love and had some power within them but I never thought they cared that much about me... even after the change..."_

 _Zero:_ _"They love you for who you are inside not for what you look like on the outside."_

 _I couldn't help but smile and so I had Zero introduce Kaname to the rose's as my fiance and they seemed to take to him really quickly and they seemed to accept our realationship and loved having Zero near._

 _Kai:_ _"Maybe I should hire you to take care of the garden since they seem to love you a lot."_

 _I said as the rose vines wrapped around him loosely so they wouldn't hurt him and he just smiled at me and nodded and then the vines returned to the bushes._

 _Zero:_ _"I might take you up on that they seemed to really like me but they love you Kai."_

 _Kai:_ _"If you need anything let me know it's the least I can do when you and the night dorm protected us and then saved us again when you found us and brought us back home to Cross along with the other student's who had been kidnaped."_

 _Zero:_ _"Kaname helped as well..."_

 _Kai:_ _"I know but you all came and helped the other's as well and you've always helped out in other ways as well."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I would just agree with him Zero he can be stubborn about these things."_

 _I smiled at him and then a young blonde guy came out and walked over to Zero who smiled at him and then he nodded at us confused as to why we were all standing here._

 _Zero:_ _"Relax Kaito, Kai was trapped by a rose vine so they asked if I could help free him that's all."_

 _Kai:_ _"Don't forget I offered you a job if you wanted it, it's available when-ever you want to take it Zero, we had better get back inside mother's probably going nuts with the wedding soon."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yeah lets head back to our crazy mother."_

 _We all started laughing since it was true she had been running around finishing up last minute things and then we all heard someone call to us. So we all headed back inside to see what was going on and to see if there was anything else we could do before the wedding day came. By the time night fell we were all really exhausted so we all headed to bed and I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep with Kaname wrapping his arms around me. However when I woke up the next day he gone and I sighed knowing that we wouldn't be together until tomorrow since we would be getting married then. So I got up and got into the shower and then got dressed in the cloths that I guess the maids had left out for me while I was in the shower. Then I headed out of my room and downstairs to see if mother needed me for anything and when I was done with what she needed done I headed out to the garden and started tending to it like I had before. I even made a bouquet of roses for Kaname and then took them inside and gave them to mother to give to Kaname and she smiled at me. Then I headed to my room to get everything out and ready for the wedding the next day and then I sighed and looked out the window knowing that I was going to be married in just a few hours. Then I climbed into my bed and set my cell phone for a certain time so I wouldn't be awake all night and then I opened my book and read until my cell phone went off. Then I laid down and closed my eyes and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow so I could marry the one I love. When I woke up the next day I quickly grabbed a shower and then dried off and started getting ready for the wedding my nerves were a reck. I took a deep breath and let it out just as someone knocked on my door and I went and answered it to see Takuma._

 _Takuma:_ _"Hey you'd better hurry up the wedding's starting soon."_

 _Kai:_ _"I know I'm a nervous reck."_

 _I had everything on except the waist coat and jacket which Takuma help me into and then he placed a flower in my coat pocket and then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the alter. I sighed and waiting for the music to start playing that would announce Kaname's enterence and when it happened I almost ran to him and kidnapped him. He was dressed up in a beautiful white wedding dress with roses all around it and his hair had been pulled back and had roses in it. He was the picture of a god(goddess) and I couldn't help but smile at him and I noticed that when he looked at me he blushed and I could hear the clicking of heels. When he got close enough to me I reached out my hand to him and he took it and I helped him up to the alter and we stood infront of the preacher._

 _Precher:_ _"_ _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kaname Kuran and Kai Rose in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

 _He waited a few moments but all he got was silence since everyone was happy for us and wanted us to be married since that was why we were getting married._

 _Precher:_ _"I understand that these two had a hard and rocky path that was full of pain and suffering, however these two were able to get through it, and are here before me today to wed still fully in love with each other and maybe more than they did when they started out."_

 _Kaname:_ _"That is true."_

 _Precher:_ _"Alright now its time for the vows Kaname would you like to start?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Yes. I, Kaname, take you, Kai, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

 _Precher:_ _"Its your turn now Kai."_

 _Kai:_ _"Right. I, Kai, take you, Kaname, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

 _Precher:_ _"Alright the rings..."_

 _Kaname:_ _"I Kaname give you Kai this ring an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

 _Precher:_ _"Kai."_

 _Kai:_ _"I Kai give you Kaname this ring an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."_

 _Then we turned to the unity candle and smiled at each other as we both took hold of the lighter and placed it over the wick of the candle and light it together._

 _Precher:_ _"I hope that the two standing before me will live long and happy lives until the end of there days and I pray that nothing will happen to them. So b_ _y the power vested in me by the State of Tokyo, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."_

 _Kaname pulled me to him and I blushed looking up at him and then he brought my face to his and kissed me making everyone stand up hoopoing and hallering._

 _Precher:_ _"I present to you Mr. and Mr. Rose."_

 _We smiled and then stepped down and allowed everyone to congratulate us before they all headed outside to wait for us to come out which we did once picture's were taken of us. When we walked out everyone started throwing rice at us and looked at them shocked wondering how they all got it ready by the time pictures were done. Then we got into the carriage which wouild take us around back to the place mother had picked for the reception party. Which was just around the back of the castle and when we got there everyone was already there waiting and we smiled at them and then I got down and helped Kaname down._


End file.
